At present, base map roads and real-time roads in maps are all rendered by using a conventional software manner in the industry. The specific steps include: 1) transforming a road line segment into a polygon zone; and 2) using a conventional polygon filling manner to perform filling.
In the conventional rendering manner, the visual effect is monotonous in color and the visual style shall be designed by a developer. In addition, rendering by using a software manner depends on a central processing unit (CPU) with respect to the speed and performance, and cannot fully utilize graphic rendering performance of a graphics processing unit (GPU).